Flucht
by Choga
Summary: keinesummaryweiß also es ist AiConan! bitte rr


Flucht  
  
Autor: Choga  
  
Genre: Angst/Romantik  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehören nicht die Personen, nicht ihre allbekannten Abenteuer. Ich will damit kein Geld verdienen und mach das allein der Erfahrung und des Spaßes wegen (und der commies ^^).  
  
Spoiler: mittlerweile müsste jeder Ai kennen. ,also keine.  
  
Widmung: dir!  
  
A/N: Das ist mir eingefallen, gleich nachdem Ai in der Serie augetaucht ist, auch wenn ich vorher ein unangefochtener Ran X Shinichi Fan war. dies hier ist Ai X Conan! Wünsch euch viel Spaß! Schreibt mir eure Meinung!!! *alleknuddel* eure Choga bitte r/r!  
  
********  
  
Es ist nun schon über 4 Monate her, seit dem Ai in unsere Klasse kam und sich mein Leben veränderte. Damals hatte ich gleich ein komisches Gefühl, doch ahnte ich nicht im entferntesten, was dies bedeuten sollte.  
  
Heute gehen wir beide nebeneinander her. Wir sind auf dem weg zu Professor Agasa und jeder der vorbeikommt würde uns für ganz normale kleine Kinder halten.  
  
Doch wie so oft trügt der Schein.  
  
Ich weiß nicht wie alt genau Ai ist, doch ich glaube sie hatte mal erwähnt, dass sie 18 ist. Und? Wir sehen beide wieder aus wie 6!, dabei bin ich auch schon fast 18...  
  
Es gibt nur wenig Menschen vor denen wir uns nicht verstellen müssen.  
  
Für mich beläuft sich diese Zahl auf fünf, doch für Ai nur auf zwei! Sie hat nur mich und den Professor, bei dem sie nun schon etwas länger wohnt.  
  
Auch wenn ich sie am Anfang nicht leiden konnte, dann ist mir in den letzten Tagen ihre Gesellschaft immer lieber geworden.  
  
Nicht immer dieses kindische Getue, diese doofe Brille und der falsche Name...  
  
Ja, man könnte sagen, ich habe sie richtig gern!  
  
*************  
  
Schweigend gingen die beiden weiter durch die Straßen, jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.  
  
Ai hatte durch die Organisation ihre Schwester verloren, ihre einzige Verwandte.  
  
Erst durch Conan, den Professor und die anderen hatte sie wieder eine Art Familie gefunden.  
  
Verstohlen blickt Ai Conan aus einem Augenwinkel an.  
  
*************  
  
Hätte er meiner Schwester Akemi damals doch nur helfen können.  
  
Er ist verdammt gut, er hat Talent, kein Wunder das er der Organisation ein Dorn im Auge war...  
  
Auch jetzt, wenn er so neben mir herschlendert, denkt er die ganze Zeit nach, dieses grübelnde Gesicht, das ich so zu schätzen gelernt hab.  
  
Meine Schwester hatte recht, er ist zu erwachsen für sein Alter, aber trotzdem total süß!  
  
Oh mein Gott! Er ist nur ein interessantes Forschungsobjekt!  
  
Na gut, im Moment sind wir rein praktisch gesehen gleich alt  
  
Und somit gilt das für mich auch...  
  
Aber wer forscht schon an sich selbst?  
  
*************  
  
Ein leichtes Rosa legt sich auf Ai's Wangen.  
  
Ihren Blick hat sie schon wieder nach vorne gewandt, hinter der nächsten Ecke kann sie schon das Dach ihres derzeitigen zu Hauses erkennen.  
  
Nirgends sind sie sicher, die Organisation sucht weiter nach ihr.  
  
Weiter nach der verschwundenen Mitarbeiterin Sherry.  
  
Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie sie finden  
  
Und Conan.  
  
Als sie vor dem großen Eingangstor stehen, durchfährt beide ein Schreck.  
  
In der untersten Etage züngeln aus einem Fenster Flammen.  
  
Es brennt!  
  
Alles woran sie geglaubt haben, die letzten Daten des Gifts, alles steht in Flammen.  
  
Conan will hinrennen, zur Tür, sie eintreten und den Professor retten, doch Ai hält ihn auf.  
  
Ihr Blick ist glasig und doch zieht sie Conan weg,  
  
weg von dem Ort an dem sich gerade ihr Schicksal entscheidet.  
  
*************  
  
Wir müssen weg!  
  
Conan kann da jetzt nicht hin.  
  
Die Organisation ist bestimmt noch in der Nähe, sie warten doch nur auf uns.  
  
*************  
  
Conan sträubt sich erst heftig gegen Ai's Versuche ihn wegzuzerren, doch lässt er es letztendlich geschehen.  
  
"Wir müssen hier weg!"  
  
Nur im Unterbewusstsein nimmt er ihre Worte war.  
  
*************  
  
Aber wo sollen wir hin? Zwei sechsjährige auf der Flucht, dass ist doch ein Witz!  
  
Sie finden uns, egal wo wir sind!  
  
*************  
  
Dennoch lässt er sich mitziehen.  
  
Wie in Trance zieht Ai Conan mit sich, der ihr ebenso abwesend folgt.  
  
Wie von alleine tragen ihre Beine sie zur nächsten U-Bahn Station.  
  
Sie wissen beide, es gibt nur einen Ort in dem sie jetzt noch Zuflucht finden können.  
  
*************  
  
Wir hätten viel früher schon dort hin sollen, so wie Heiji es mir angeboten hatte.  
  
Jetzt muss ich dass wohl auf mich nehmen, Ai doch zu dem einsamen Haus in den Bergen zu führen, das eigentlich den Hattoris gehört.  
  
Hoffentlich finde ich es, immerhin war ich erst einmal da.  
  
*************  
  
Mittlerweile arbeitet Conans Verstand schon wieder.  
  
Schnell löst er ein Ticket um bis zur nächsten Zugstation zu kommen.  
  
Stillschweigend sitzen beide nebeneinander, der Zug fährt schnell und doch scheint es ihnen zu langsam.  
  
Noch immer sind sie auf der Flucht.  
  
Wahrscheinlich ein Leben lang.  
  
Knarrend geht die Abteiltür auf.  
  
Und ein Mann, ganz in schwarz gekleidet, erscheint im Türrahmen.  
  
Beide zucken zusammen.  
  
Versuchen sich kleiner zu machen, unauffälliger zu sein, als sie sowieso schon sind.  
  
Obwohl depressive Kleinkinder eigentlich auffallen müssten, doch das Abteil ist recht leer.  
  
Der Mann geht weiter und im Vorübergehen stellen sie fest, dass es nur ein falscher Alarm war.  
  
Der Mann ist nur ein Reisender.  
  
Erleichtert atmet Conan auf und auch Ai's Gesichtszüge entspannen sich ein wenig.  
  
Mit einem Ruck hält der Zug, eine Glocke ertönt und die elektronische Stimme sagt die Haltestelle an.  
  
Hier müssen sie raus.  
  
Es ist nur noch eine gute Stunde bis zu dem Haus.  
  
Doch diese Stunde kann jeden Augenblick beendet sein, wenn sie gefunden werden.  
  
So lange sie in der Stadt sind, ist die Gefahr zu groß!  
  
Niemand darf sie sehen.  
  
Wenn die Polizei sie finden würde, würde man sie sofort haben.  
  
Klar, die Polizei würde dies nicht mutwillig tun  
  
Und dennoch ihr Leben hätte ein Ende.  
  
Mit diesem Gedanken schleichen sie weiter, schnellstmöglich aus dieser nicht ganz so großen Stadt raus.  
  
Conan läuft vor mit einer Hand hält er die von Ai.  
  
Sie dürfen sich nicht verlieren, zudem gibt ihnen die gegenseitige Nähe halt.  
  
Nach gut 50 Minuten kann man das Haus schon sehen.  
  
Hoffentlich ist niemand da.  
  
Ihre Befürchtungen werden nicht bestätigt.  
  
Es scheint niemand da zu sein.  
  
Noch hat man sie nicht gefunden.  
  
Doch wie lange dauert das noch?  
  
Ai schließt hinter ihnen die Eingangstür.  
  
Ihre Füße tragen sie keinen Schritt weiter.  
  
Noch immer hält sie Conans Hand.  
  
Tränen stehen in ihren Augen und augenblicklich sackt sie zusammen, krallt sich an Conan und fängt an zu heulen.  
  
Wieder hat sie einen geliebten Menschen verloren.  
  
Einen Menschen der ihr ein zu Hause gegeben hat.  
  
*************  
  
Warum ist das Leben so ungerecht?  
  
Warum musste ich wieder meine "Familie" verlieren?  
  
Conan ist alles was ich noch habe!  
  
Und wie sieht unser Leben aus?  
  
Wir leben auf der Flucht!  
  
Ein ständiges Versteckspiel ohne das ideale Versteck...  
  
Hier können wir auch nicht ewig bleiben.  
  
*************  
  
Auch Conan ist inzwischen auf die Knie gesackt und ein paar Tränen laufen ihm die Wangen runter.  
  
Ein Schluchzer dringt aus seinem Hals.  
  
Verzweifelt nimmt er Ai in die Arme, legt seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter und fängt an zu weinen.  
  
Wie gut es ihm tat, alles einfach raus zu lassen.  
  
Er fühlte sich frei.  
  
Ohne Grenzen, hier konnte er er sein, ohne jemanden etwas vor zu machen.  
  
Musste nicht darauf achten was Ai nachher denken würde.  
  
Ai ist diejenige, die sich zuerst beruhigt hat.  
  
Noch eine ganze Weile wiegt sie Conan sanft hin und her.  
  
Sie sitzen noch immer vor der Eingangstür.  
  
Sanft streicht sie ihm die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
  
Es ist das erste Mal, dass sie ihn so erlebt hat, dass sie so tief in sein Herz schauen darf.  
  
Und es berührt sie.  
  
Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben würde,  
  
er litt genauso wie sie.  
  
Er hatte alles zurück gelassen, seine Freunde, seinen Besitz, seine Familie, seine Vergangenheit.  
  
Sie beide wussten, dass sie nie wieder die sein würden, die sie einmal waren.  
  
Ab jetzt würde sich alles ändern.  
  
Shinichi Kudo und auch Chiho Miano gab es so gut wie nicht mehr, dass wussten sie.  
  
Noch immer mit glasigen und gequollenen Augen sieht Conan auf.  
  
Blickt in Ai's Augen, die ihn traurig und zärtlich zu gleich ansehen.  
  
Ohne dass es ihnen bewusst wird, nähern sich ihre Gesichter,  
  
schließen sie ihre Augen und sanft berühren sich ihre Lippen.  
  
Geben sich hin der Ruhe, der Romantik und dem Frieden des Augenblicks.  
  
Ohne nachzudenken, einfach nur dem wunderbaren Gefühl nachgeben.  
  
Einfach nur man selbst sein.  
  
Als sie nach einiger Zeit sich wieder ansehen, beide mit einem Rotschimmer im Gesicht, ergreift Conan das Wort.  
  
"Ich glaube, ich habe mich in dich verliebt!" flüstert er leise, während er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht streicht.  
  
"Und ich mich in dich!"  
  
"Wir beide schaffen das schon! Ich hol uns da raus!"  
  
Sagt er noch, bevor sie sich wieder einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss hingeben.  
  
Sie sind nicht mehr Gegner, sie sind Verbündete, mit den gleichen Gefühlen für den anderen.  
  
Auch wenn Ai sie da hingebracht hat, nur gemeinsam kommen sie wieder raus... 


End file.
